crashbandicootfangamefandomcom-20200215-history
Crash Bandicoot: The Return of Cortex
'''Crash Bandicoot: The Return of Cortex '''is a multi-platformer game for the Wii, PS3, and Nintendo 3DS where Crash must stop Cortex from using an upgraded Evolvo-Ray to turn every animal on earth into his Mojo-Mutated slaves. This will introduce new characters such as Nomo the Monkey, Lenny Lizard, and other new characters. The game will mix in lots of gameplay and characters from the previous Crash games. Story Right after Cortex's defeat in Mind Over Mutant, Cortex and the Znu are falling to earth in the escape pod, then they crash into Cortex's old, abandoned island, then as Cortex walks out of the escape pod, then trips and falls on his face. Then he gets back up and sees a Black glow eminating from the soil. He takes out a scanner and scans it. The small screen flashes Dark Mojo, then Cortex says that he has a plan then laughs, just as a brick from his old castle falls down and knocks him out. The camera then instantly goes to N. Sanity Beach where the Crash team is relaxing and playing. Coco thens turns around to see two Red Eyes peering at them from the jungle before it runs off. Crash and Aku-Aku see this too. They say they will investigate. After going through a tutorial by Aku Aku, they come across an arena and the creature that they saw on the beach is actually... Tiny Tiger! The gate to the arena shuts closed trapping Crash and Aku inside. Then Cortex comes out from behind a large rock riding his trademark hoverboard, laughing at Crash. Then Cortex tells him his evil plan. Cortex says that he has found mass amounts of Dark Mojo on his island, and that he plans to harvest it in order to create an upgraded Evolvo-Ray combined with his Cortex Vortex to blast Dark Mojo across the globe, turning every animal on earth into his army of mutants so he can rule the world with an iron fist. Then he tells Tiny to destroy Crash as he flies off on his Hoverboard laughing. After defeating Tiny, Tiny slams into a wall unconcious, making rocks fall over the now-opened exit of the arena, also revealing a Crystal for Crash to collect. After collecting it, Aku says that they have no choice but to go into the hole in the wall where Tiny is lying unconcious. When they enter the hole, it turns out that it is an ancient tomb! And it is infested by Venus Fly Traps, Spiders, Cobras, and Booby Traps scattered everywhere. After getting out of the temple ruins and finding a crystal, they find themselves back on N. Sanity Beach, where they tell the others about Cortex's new plan. Coco says that she might be able to destroy the Dark Mojo that Cortex is harvesting with a machine powered by Good Mojo. Then a familiar voice from behind says "That won't do". It is Uka Uka! Who is against Cortex after the events of MOM. He says that Good Mojo is not powerful enough, not even in large amounts. They need Mojo Crystals, Crystals that are supplied with extremely powerful mojo. He says that they will need his help to find the crystals, because they are scattered virtually everywhere. Then Crash scratches his head then remembers that he has two Mojo Crystals. Uka says that is Ok for a start, but not powerful enough. Then Coco takes out her caculator and starts tapping on it and says that they will need 120 Crystals. Then Aku Aku, shocked, says that he thought it would be 25, and Crunch agrees too. Uka says that they are scattered on just about every island surrounding the Wumpa Islands. Then they all agree to go off to collect the crystals. The player will still be Crash, and Crash must walk over and talk to Coco who has a large ! mark over her head. She says that they will need parts for the machine and asks Crash if he can find them. Crash agrees. Now the player must follow the arrow at the top of the screen to an opening in the dense jungle. When Crash walks down the path, he comes to some rapids inside a large cave, and a machine part is over the river, which will carry off Crash if he falls in. Standing by the river is Crunch, who will give Crash a tutorial of how to use a Jet Board. Crash will train in a small lake about the basics of riding a Jet Board. When he finishes the tutorial, Crash must use his new Jet Board to boost up a ramp and collect the machine part. Now Crash must go up the river until he reaches a waterfall, which destroys the Jet Board when it reaches the bottom. Crash must swim to shore when it does. When Crash reaches the river, there is a large pit with rails that go over it but they do not have any boards. Near the pit is a genetically enhanced Monkey, Nomo, in a stand. He says that his stand is an Atlasphere rental stand. He says that it costs 10 Wumpa Coins to rent an Atlasphere. Here, Crash must collect ten coins unless he already has some. When Crash rents the Atlasphere, Nomo gives him a tutorial of how to control it. After finishing the atlasphere tutorial, Crash can get over the pit using the Atlasphere, where he will find another machine part. When Crash crosses the pit, the Atlasphere falls into a hole filled with spikes, and Crash jumps out and lands face-flat on the ground. Crash turns around and shrugs to Nomo then runs away. Crash now must head out of the cave, where he finds himself in a small circled, grassy area that is enclosed by a large wooden gate that is slightly opened. Here, Aku-Aku gives Crash a tutorial of Character Switchers, Tikis that give the player the ability to change to different characters. Here, he must summon Polar, who can belly slide under the gate, and must use his ram ability to hit a button and open the gate for Crash. The player will switch back to Crash, who finds himself in another circlular, grassy area with another Character Switching Tiki. The exit is blocked by a gate that is locked. The player must switch to Coco, who can use her Chop move to slice open the Lock. The player will be Crash in another circled area, and there is a large gap with the exit on the other side. The player must switch to Pura, who can use her leap jump to get over large gaps in the ground. On the other side is a button, which Pura must simple jump on to make a bridge that goes across the gap so Crash can get across. Then Uka-Uka compliments Crash on how well he has been doing, then Aku Aku says who said that he could narrorate. Uka Uka says that it is because he is smarter than him, then they start to argue who is the smartest and that one them will be doing the narroration. Crash will be in another area that is enclosed by a large metal gate. The player must switch to Uka-Uka, who can use his destructive energy blast to destroy the gate. In the next area, the player must switch to-----Aku Aku! Who can use his triple jump to go over the large gate to activate a lever on the other side with his mojo powers to pull it and lower the gate for Crash. In the last area, the player does not need to switch. They must spin a hanging target to make the gate open, then a machine part appears beside the gate. The player will find Crunch again standing beside a Minecart. He will give Crash a tutorial of how to use a Minecart. After the tutorial, Crash uses the minecart to go into a cave, where he must avoid TNT and Nitro Crates. When he gets out of the cave, the minecart crashes launching Crash out of the Minecart, collecting a Crystal and a Machine part while flying through the air. Crash meets up with Crunch on Wumpa Beach, and Crunch says that Crash has collected all the machine parts. He suggests that he goes up the cliff to get back to N. Sanity Beach to give Coco the machine parts. When Crash goes up the cliff, he finds Farmer Ernest's Farm. Farmer Ernest (who is wearing casts and bandages from Crash's last visit to the farm) says that his Wumpa Trees are being withered by Venus Fly Traps that have sprouted there. He says that if Crash gets rid of all of the Venus Fly Traps, he will award Crash with a Crystal. When Crash defeats all of the Fly Traps, Ernest awards Crash with the Crystal. Crash will use the Wumpa Trees to jump up to a familair, large grassy area, and he must head towards the other opening in the area. When Crash goes out the exit, he finds himself on a beach, viewing a distant, large, melting iceberg. On the beach is a dock with a boat with a sign hung on it saying "Out to Lunch". The beach is connected to N. Sanity Beach, so Crash can now get to the beach to give Coco the Machine parts. Coco says that with these machine parts, they are able to build the device, but what is left is its power source: The Mojo Crystals. Crash has collected 5 out of 120, leaving 115 Crystals. Aku Aku says that they need to search the other islands for the Crystals. Category:Games